The Way I loved you
by xFilms
Summary: I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. It's 2am and I'm cursing your name. I'm so in love that I acted insane. And that's the way I loved you. (Helga x Arnold SONGFIC) Breaking down and coming undone It's a roller coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you.


**Hey guys! (Yes, I am most likely stopping my Austin and Ally fan fics. The new episodes are just soo crappy! :() So, as you probably guessed: I AM A HEY ARNOLD! FAN! I love the show! I especially love their maturity and relationships :D**

**This fic takes place in their teen years. I'm changing the song: The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift into Arnold's POV, so the lyrics will be different xD Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN HA! OR THIS SONG!**

* * *

_She is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous..._

" -and then the cow says to the farmer 'butter? I thought you said utter!" Lila finishes her joke.

The boys surrounding her laugh. My girlfriend turns to me and gives me a smile as she walks up to hug me.

I hear them muttering in disappointment, making me grin with pride.

_She says everything I need to hear_

_and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better..._

"Arnold, don't worry. You're the smartest boy I know, and you'll pass the test!"

"You think so?"

" I know so." She gives me a peck on the lips before adding," but don't use it against me."

I give a soft chuckle," I'll try not to."

_I open up the door and she gets into my car_

_and she says "You look wonderful tonight"..._

Lila gets in the car, wearing her usual green dress.

She gives me a smile," You look wonderful tonight."

I give her a confused look, since I'm wearing my normal clothes. She ignores the look and gives me a wink.

_I should feel perfectly fine._

* * *

_But I miss:_

_Screaming and fighting_

"Leave me alone! I hate you!"

"You're not this mean!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No, HELGA! I WON'T SHUT UP!" I grabbed her by her wet shoulders and shook her roughly," I LOVE YOU! OKAY? SO DON'T SAY YOU'RE MEAN, BECAUSE IT HURTS ME: NOT YOU!"

_And kissing in the rain._

Her glare softened as she whispered," You love me?"

"Of course I do!" I pulled away and ran my fingers through my hair," How could I not? You're funny, and smart and beautiful, so shut up and don't call yourself mean! I love you and- mmmm!?"

Before I could finish, her wet lips were slammed against mine. I felt myself melt into the kiss as water poured on us. She was obviously in control, which didn't bother me at all. She wrapped her arms around my neck, digging her fingernails into my skin. I hugged her waist with force as we continued to kiss.

She roughly pulled away with a bright smile," You talk wayyy too much, Football Head."

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I hate you, _

_I love you.. _

_I hate you. _

_Why are you still in my mind?_

_I love you._

_Look what you're doing to me, Helga! I should be sleeping!_

_I hate that I love you._

_You're so in love that you act insane_

I could hear her laughter as pushed me into the pool.

By the time I surfaced, she was still chuckling as she held out her hand.

I accepted, but instead of letting her help me, I pulled her in with me.

She sputtered in shock, making me laugh. It wasn't long before she laughed, making me laugh harder because of how weird we were.

We laughed like down the streets, chasing each other while knocking people down. We got in trouble, but who cares?

She made me go insane.

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

" Why do you do this to me, football head?" Helga cried to me, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"No! Why so you shut me out?! Just tell me what's wrong!" I yelled.

"You'll leave me if I do! I'll scare you!"

"Try me!"

"I-I love you! There, I said it! I've never felt this way about anyone, and I don't know what to do! It hurts like hell not knowing what to do! I'm scared you'll leave me, and I couldn't ever handle that.. I- I can't live without you. Go ahead and leave me now."

I shook my head, chuckling" My God, Helga. You're an idiot if you think I'd ever leave you."

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

She gave me a smile of relief, sending those butterflies to my stomach. The butterflies you get on a drop of a roller coaster,

and I love rollercoasters.

Helga pecked my lips, making my stomach flip up and down.

"You're the idiot, Football Head." She laughed.

My heart beat fast at the sound of her laugh,

"I know." I said before kissing her again, never getting rid of the butterflies.

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you _

* * *

_She can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

I try to clear my head as I tell Lila," Thank you." I give her another one of my fake smiles," I love you."

Should I feel guilty for lying? Whatever, I don't care. I don't really feel anything around her…

except pain.

* * *

_And you were wild and crazy_

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" I gave Helga a kiss for every time I said it," I still can't believe you bought this car! It has such good seats!"

"Who says it's mine?" She smirks.

I stare at her in shock, feeling a smile creep up my face," You didn't!"

"Yes I did! Now, quit staring at me! We either make out, or do the right thing and return it. Your choice."

I gave her a rough kiss," God, I love your craziness! Screw doing the right thing, come here!"

_Just so frustrating _

I ran up to Helga during school and kissed her," Hey beautiful!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away," Shut up."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _Every freaking time._

_intoxicating_

"I hate you Helga. You always get me excited."

"Oh, really?" She smirked and raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Not like that! Well… you do, but that's not what I'm talking about!"

She stifled a laugh," It's not my fault. You're just too easy." She leaned in and gave me a long,slow kiss.

I groaned when she pulled away," You're making me feel irrational!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm so… intoxicating to you!" She laughed at the shocked look on my face and walked away, leaving me dumfounded.

_Complicated_

"I don't get you sometimes." I admitted to her.

"No one does, hair boy. Now; shut up and kiss me."

I laughed and did as told.

_got away by some mistake_

"I'm sorry, Helga. I really am. I just feel like we're going to far. I know there's a guy waiting for you and who loves you. You don't deserve me. We're way too… different. We need to break up."

She lowered her eyes," Okay."

I've never seen her look so… insecure in my life. I tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Just go. Please, just go!" Her voice broke and she turned away," Just please!"

"Helga…"

"Please, Arnold!"

I sighed, but did as told.

_and now_

I'm stuck with Lila. I miss Helga. I miss her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her lips, her fists: everything. I'm such an Idiot. Why the hell did I break up with her?

Oh right, because of Lila. God, I hate Lila.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you._


End file.
